Forest Fright!
by NavyBlueMarquise
Summary: Mokuba succeeded into convincing Seto to accompany the gang of friends for a small trip. What awaits all of them is very freaky! While some of them will discover more that they thought of, fright and terror will be there. Seto&Téa and other slight couples


Hey there everybody! It's my new story which I'm putting her on this 6th February 2008. Today is my best friend Naseebah's birthday so I dedicate this fic to her. Happy birthday Nas and give me a gift, xD!! !! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters or else I would have gone to the beach with Seto Kaiba!

* * *

Seto Kaiba was reading a book. The usually over-working businessman was actually taking some time off to read a book. Of course, it would be insane to say that he took this small pause on his **own**; it was the results of the constant pestering of his own little brother who forced him into accompanying him for a small camping week.

And who were the angels that were organising that said camping week?

_The geek's squad. _

Seto thought as he sighed and looked up from the book. He was in a moving bus. There were green trees outside **modeling** in the way. And around him was much commotion with Yugi and his bunch of friends. For the umpteenth time since he entered the bus, he noticed Joey make a fool of himself and could not stop himself from rolling his eyes.

_Usual mutt! _

"Seto, come join us!!"

Mokuba's cheerful voice snapped him back to reality as his thoughts went in the world of curses.

_Doesn't my presence in this silly bus__, wasting my precious time reading a book and going to a child's picnic mean that I've already joined them? _

That would have been the genuine answer of Seto but since the question was asked by none other that Mokuba, a little kindness was to be considered.

"I'm fine over here with this."

He replied boringly shaking his book slightly.

"OK, it will be as you wish!" Mokuba ended before going to enjoy himself singing and doing other things with the others.

* * *

As he wish? If it was as he wish, the whole world would have been his and the title of the best duelist as well. He would have relieved the world of all the non-deserving living persons **i.e. **he would have shaved the world of its entire population except for some particular persons that were currently in the same bus as him; they would serve as Guinea pigs. He would have invented a whole new technology and tested it with them.

He smirked at the thought, watching everybody else.

_Imagine a world without these morons!_

* * *

As he was still lost in his **pleasant** thoughts, he saw a blurred figure heading his way. As soon as the figure approached, he could make out who it was.

Wearing a light-blue mini skirt, a white sleeve-less white top, high-heeled white boots and her chestnut brown hair was held open, swaying to and fro, brushing past her cheeks as she walked gracefully towards him.

Téa Gardner. The only person worth looking from the whole group according to Seto's point of view and right then he was indeed having a good view of her well-shaped body and her beautiful face.

Seto was lost in his thoughts and for once, he could be considered a normal teenager with all the **feelings** that he was having at the sight of Téa. After all, he was seventeen; he could try all he wanted to get the farthest from all that **normal** phase of life but he could not always defy and overcome his hormones. They were nothing else but natural.

* * *

"A piece of your thoughts, Kaiba?"

Her voice cut in his train of thoughts and he stared at her for about three seconds before regaining his mask of coldness and he cleared his throat.

Téa could have laughed when she saw Seto.

_Could he be embarrassed? And if he is embarrassed, for what reason is he doing so?_

"Why? Feeling hungry Gardner?"

Seto asked flatly causing Téa to clench her fists at both sides of her body. Seto was disappointed when he saw her loosened her fists. He was still wondering what she was reserving for him.

"No Kaiba, actually I came to see if you could think of anything beside work and belittling other people but now I can say with conviction that you are not able to do it."

She felt proud of her retort.

_Oh, so that's what she was reserving? Pathetic! _

"How right of you, Gardner! How does it feel to be belittled by me?"

Seto smirked raising his head to look at her face which wore a frown.

"Ah, go to hell! It's a waste of time to try to socialise with you. Fine, have it your way!"

She stormed off to the others.

* * *

"Where do you think I'm going if not to hell, with you nonetheless, huh?"

Seto laughed cynically at his own question but earned a glare from Téa as the latter mumbled some words to him. He did not understand anything of what she said at all, instead he laughed even better than before.

_Ah! Finally, some entertainment!_

* * *

Téa went to sit in an empty seat from where she could see everyone.

"Hey Téa, why don't you come here?"

Ryou asked. Really, why did this boy always sound so concerned for others?

"Later I will, later." Téa whispered but still Ryou heard her and turned his face from her sitting form.

Téa examined everything around her.

Duke, Tristan and Joey were busy annoying poor little Yugi and Mokuba was helping them.

Bakura and Malik who became great friends were busy chatting about anything that came to their mind, mainly about things concerning strategies in dueling for beating Yugi and Kaiba.

Serenity was watching Mai demonstrating the use of whatever cosmetic product that came to her hand from her huge kit.

Téa looked at the face of the chauffeur of their bus. He was an old man in his forties according to her and did not actually look threatening.

Finally, she saw Seto Kaiba in a royal position, with one leg on the other reading his book. She did not realise that she was staring at him. Neither did he, so there was no problem to be detected at all.

* * *

Seto Kaiba wore some loosely black pants and a long-sleeved dark blue sweat-shirt. And to complete his usual look, he wore a long black coat emblazoned with the logo of Kaiba Corp.

Nothing was different from his usual clothes except that he looked much more relaxed even if he was concentrating in his book.

His brown locks were blowing into his dark blue eyes as the wind whipped them and he kept on brushing them away with the swift of his hand.

"What a cute silly action!" Téa whispered unknowingly to herself.

He looked very attractive in this moving vehicle.

Téa smiled at the sight. Seto Kaiba did not want to socialise with anybody but still he came for his little brother.

She could still remember that faithful day when they had planned to bring him to the camping, Mokuba and herself.

* * *

Flashback

Téa was going walking down in the streets after having done much shopping. She was going home when she spot a little head of ebony hair coming her way.

"Hey Téa, do you have a second?"

Mokuba Kaiba's grey eyes looked up directly into her own blue ones.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here? What have you been doing?"

She asked him concerned, seeing him looking quite tired and sweaty.

"I ran down the streets to meet you. I saw you back there at the candy shop. I called out for you but you did not hear me so I had to run after you all this way here."

Mokuba said as he took in a whole breath of oxygen.

"Ah, well, sorry about that. Why don't you come with me to my apartment?"

Téa offered to which Mokuba nodded and off they went down the streets.

* * *

When they reached her apartment, Téa took out her keys and started fumbling with her lock. Finally, they were inside.

"Hey, one second Mokuba, are you not supposed to be with your brother?"

Téa let out.

"Yeah but still. Forget it Téa, let's talk business."

Téa was puzzled by Mokuba's words.

"Business?" She inquired.

"Yes, business. You know Seto, right?"

Mokuba started as Téa listened carefully. She nodded.

_Who would not know him?_

"Well, these days, he keeps on working and working and he does not leave his laptop."

Mokuba watched Téa expectantly before uttering the next words.

"I want you to get him away from his job. Distract him. Do anything, **anything** possible."

* * *

"Huh? What? I can't. I mean how can **I** do this?" Téa was lost for words.

She was not expecting this from the small boy.

"I just need you to get him to relax and to spend some time freely with me. I'm sure you **and** the others can do it. What do you say?"

"Oh…you meant me** and** the guys and I thought that…well that won't be a problem I suppose."

She babbled.

"Huh? What did you think like this?" Mokuba asked smirking.

Téa's cheeks reddened.

* * *

_Things Mokuba. Things like going out with your__ older brother in order to distract him or even do a strip tease. Ugh, with Kaiba? No way! He is going to find some very bad compliments to make. You see, getting somehow involved rather intimately with him. And where the hell did you learn to smirk like this? What a silly question, he is a Kaiba, Téa, remember?_

"Nothing which has anything to do with embarrassment. Anyway, I have an idea. The guys and I are going for a whole week of camping. What do you think? We could just grab him by the collar and put him in the bus but that will result in us getting imprisoned though you will not be the one who is going in there. Or we could simply ask him out with the **necessary** conditions, huh?"

Téa asked wearing a timid smile on her face.

"That will be perfect. The camping I mean. Now, we only have to force Seto into accepting."

Mokuba grinned mischievously.

"Force him? The Seto Kaiba? I don't think he would want to hang out with us even for one whole second, forget one whole week, considering his **'admiration and trust'** in my friends, especially Joey. He would rather love to be caged with a real monkey. He is too stubborn to stay with human beings. You know, he is the working type and all he knows is work, work and work."

Téa laughed lightly.

If Mokuba was a bit upset of the last comment of Téa, he did not show the least of it.

"We'll see. Excuse me a minute."

Mokuba said as he removed a mobile phone from one of the pockets of his jeans and dialed a number.

"Yeah, yeah, take your time." Téa said as she rummaged through her bought things.

* * *

He placed the phone next to his ear and waited impatiently.

"Hell-- Yes, I'm fin--No, no one kidnapped m-- No one did anythi--SETO!"

Mokuba yelled. Téa covered her ears but she chuckled imagining Seto's state who received the yelling directly in the ear.

"Listen Seto, I'm fine, alright? I'm at Téa's place. Yes, Gardner as you say. No, she did not kidnap me. Come pick me up. Yes, start your moral lessons when you come here. Lalala, I'm not hearing anything. Ok, bye!"

Mokuba shut his mobile off and raised his thumb up to Téa. The latter just grinned and did the same thing.

* * *

"Time to bait him, Téa. We can do it, come on!"

"Yes, we can!" Téa faked a determined expression.

_Like hell we can!_

"You think he'll accept?" She asked again.

"Yes, don't you worry about it!" Mokuba answered.

Usually, it was the job of the elder to reassure the smaller but there the situation was such that the contrary was happening.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was enraged by the fact that his small brother had not informed him before going to meet Miss Cheerleader. He stormed to Téa's and knocked on the door several times and rang the bell like a maniac.

"Yeah coming! Don't break the door, Kaiba!"

He heard the voice of the girl and his blood boiled.

The door opened itself to reveal Téa and Mokuba.

"You resolved yourself to kidnap my brother in order to have my money now, Gardner?"

Kaiba asked rather harshly.

"You think I need your charity Kaiba?" Téa asked on the same tone as Kaiba.

"What are you talking about Seto?"

Mokuba intervened.

"Oh you, don't you dare talk! Actually, you are going to talk, tell me what the hell is the whole 'coming here without informing me thing'?" Seto looked down at Mokuba and he was **not** very calm.

"Uh Seto? I well…I want--"

Mokuba began to be interrupted by his big brother.

"You want to what?" Seto snapped.

"He wants you to accompany him to go camping for one whole week with me and the gang. And for god's sake, stop yelling like this, you'll make the police come here for noise pollution."

Téa took a huge breath before saying all of it at one go.

"I beg your pardon?" Seto said sarcastically before continuing.

"Did you just mentioned something about me going out with you--I mean you and your gang of morons for a picnic and take the risk for the entire calamity involved?"

"Take it as you want to but yes, I did." Téa replied.

"Please big brother!!" Seto looked down at Mokuba.

* * *

_No! No way! Not **this**!__ Why me?_

Seto was shocked to see his small sibling giving him his most infamous puppy look.

Téa was chuckling. She came up to Seto and waved her hand in front of his face, "So, listen to him, and please **Seto**, agree!"

"What do you guys think you are doing?" Seto was trying not to fall in their trap. But that was a very difficult task with his cute small brother looking at him with puppy eyes and one beautiful brunette girl pleading him to accept their request. That same beautiful brunette who just called him by his first name.

_Wait, did she just call me by my first name?_

"Oh, come on, you know that you would not refuse your small brother, just look at his face!!"

Téa said. She stared at the ceiling when she saw Seto's gaze fixed on her instead of his brother.

"You called me what?"

Seto asked.

"What? What I called you what? When did I call you? **What** did I call you?"

Téa replied with questions as innocently as she could.

"Stop twisting the question, will you?"

Seto warned her.

_Yay to me! The topic of the conversation is changing! _

"Hey Seto, stop changing the topic. You are going to come with us and that's it." Mokuba piped in.

_Since when did Mokuba take psychic lessons? _

"Yes Kaiba, listen to your brother, please?" Téa's sweet voice echoed in his mind._  
_

"Please? Please?"

Both Mokuba and Téa went on. Seto looked at Téa and then at Mokuba. He kept on doing it for at least four times and finally he sighed as he looked down at his hands.

_I'm defeated. Alright, I quit, I give up! They are too good together. Might as well break down a diamond with my hands.  
_

"Fine."

"Yes!" The duo of pleaders exclaimed happily at their victory.

End Flashback.

* * *

Téa was snapped back to reality with the guys' voices. She looked once again at Kaiba and smiled. She had called him Seto on that particular day and she had seen how he could change anything even himself for his loved one; namely, Mokuba, his small brother.

Little did she know that this small trip was keeping a lot of surprises hidden in the surroundings and the darkness around them and among the trees, awaiting the proper opportunity to reveal themselves to the open.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. Review please!**

You've spot anything wrong in the stories?? Do tell me about it, I'm waiting...with a red candle if you want. I suppose that you are going to wait for the next chapter but the fact is, you'll have to wait slightly long. Among school work, exams, assessments, projects, tuitions and my writings, I barely have time to take even a deep breath(so, I'm doing it now ) and that's why you can see my stories on hold for a long time...so sorry about that but I'm sure that the posting of a new chapter will remedy to the situation...

Till next time...

Minou1992


End file.
